Kvinnor som hatar kvinnor
by karimh7619
Summary: Si piensas que esta es una copia fiel a la magnífica obra de Stieg Larsson, date la vuelta, no lo es. Si piensas que leerás las aventuras de una heroína informática que triunfa sobre el abuso y la opresión masculina; menos. Sólo cogí la idea para el nombre, dado que el autor no era una mujer para saber que un hombre puede hacer tanto daño como lo hace, una mujer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Las mujeres que no amaban a las mujeres**_

 _(kvinnor som hatar kvinnor_ _)_

 **PRÓLOGO**

Miro fijamente la pantalla de mi laptop, sí, estas líneas las escribo de forma automática, mis manos se mueven pero mis ojos siguen perdidos. El silencio de la habitación es estremecedor, los grillos cantando afuera de la casa, las ranas felices porque las lluvias de Junio les regocijan ante tan cruel sequía que hubo en el transcurso de este año. Calentamiento global, dicen; fin de los tiempos, dicen; la verdadera razón por la que el mundo se está yendo al carajo es algo que quizá nunca lleguemos a saber o comprender. La maldad está suelta, todos los días leo noticias crueles de niños, de niñas, de animales, de ancianos; todos sufren y nadie sabe por qué hay tanta maldad en el mundo.

Yo recuerdo que en mis tiempos, aquellos días donde los niños podían salir solos a jugar en las calles y en donde las historias de robachicos eran tan sólo un cuento inventado por los adultos para no llegar tarde a casa o quizá sólo para asustarnos. No lo sé. Tal vez era el temor de los adultos que un día, ese día llegara y oh sorpresa; el tan temido día, llegó. Hay maldad, hay crueldad, hay sangre y no hay una pizca de corazón en los hombres hoy en día. Me dirás querido lector que tú si lo tienes, te responderé que lo pienses bien. Piensa muy bien lo que he declarado, porque con seguridad haz caído en el error de la soberbia, el error de señalar los defectos de otros, o como diría Cristo, tirando piedras y escondiendo la mano. Todos somos sabios en las redes sociales, después de todo.

Mi respiración se vuelve más pausada, hasta hacía un par de minutos lloraba como un crío; es verdad que sólo cuando escribo encuentro algo de paz en mi alma atormentada. Soy una mujer, con un corazón de carne que cada día que pasa, se vuelve más duro y más duro y más duro... Soy el murmullo del viento que se mece entre los árboles, que silba una nota de vacío y de soledad. Soy el fuego que abrasa y reduce a cenizas lo que un día pudo ser un bello hogar, mas ahora es una idea olvidada y estúpida ante mis recuerdos. Soy la tierra, seca y moribunda, donde no ha caído una gota de agua para que de mí brote el sustento de la vida misma y que por lo mismo, se ha convertido en un escombro nada más. Soy el agua de un río desbordado, contaminado de aguas negras que en su cauce sólo lleva enfermedades y muerte, si tienes la mala suerte de toparte conmigo. Soy una mujer que no conoce el amor de una mujer, y esta es mi verdadera historia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Las mujeres que no amaban a las mujeres**_

 **Capítulo 1.**

¿Recuerdan que hablaba de las lluvias de Junio en el prólogo? Pues ahí les va, llueve otra vez, lo cual, tomando en cuenta la precipitación pluvial promedio de lo que va de este año, como que ya se pasó un poco de agua. ¿A quién le importa? Pensarás, a mí carajo, a mí. No hay agua caliente en el cuartucho donde vivo, así que al más ligero soplido gélido de este hermoso clima que tenemos en estos lares y seguramente me enfermaré de pulmonía o alergia, o los dos...

¡Ah! Maldita pobreza, pero no has venido a leer sobre quejas de pobreza o del clima, estás aquí porque quieres leer una historia y yo quiero contarla. Pero déjame ser, que no he escrito debidamente en mucho, mucho tiempo. Dirás, tienes una historia publicada antes... Responderé, es una historia antigua, realmente hace mucho que no escribo nada. Si la memoria no me falla, para empezar una historia hay que describir a los personajes centrales, darles algo que hacer a todos ellos y _voila_ , tienes un lindo cuento para relatar. Seré franca, me dedicaba a esto antes de mi divorcio, antes de mi matrimonio de hecho. Era una escritora en mis días mozos, si no la mejor una regular o una promedio o al menos me gustaba y ya. Y sí, debo advertirles, no acepto críticas, sé hacer lo que sé hacer y sé también dónde fallo y dónde no.

Como bien decía en el sumario de esta historia me la pasaré hablando de un tema que pocas personas se atreven a contar y es el hecho del abuso femenino. Sí, estarás pensando que soy una loca, una tarada o qué se yo. Pero lo que digo es verdad, existe, como existe el machismo, como existen los hombres guarros, hay mujeres que abusan de su condición de mujeres y lo que es peor, abusan de otras mujeres. Hoy le llaman bullying, yo simplemente le llamaré gente pendeja y punto. ¿Cómo iniciar un relato de una vida de abusos a esta pobre Gutierritos femenina? Quizá sea mejor comenzar por el principio. Empezaré por presentarme debidamente querido lector, mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki, mi edad es irrelevante ya que te hablaré en pasado, en presente, en lo que se me pegue en gana y nunca sabrás realmente si estoy sobria o borracha. Confórmate con ponerle nombre al niño y ya.

Empezaré por describirte al ser que más daño me ha hecho y que más bien me ha hecho a la vez, la relación más problemática que he tenido en mi vida. Saeko. Mi madre. La primera mujer que mis ojos vieron y que es la _prima donna_ de esta historia. ¿Por qué? Porque obviamente es la relación más larga y duradera que he tenido desde que salí de su vientre. Sólo por eso. ¿Cómo es ella? Te preguntarás, pues bien, mi madre es una mujer afable, buena tertuliana, la mujer que te gustaría llevar a todas las fiestas porque siempre tiene algo que aportar a la conversación, le gusta vestir bien, le preocupa el qué dirán y sin duda mantiene un hogar estable, decoroso, y nadie en esta vida puede reclamarle absolutamente nada. Salvo un pequeño detalle, yo siempre le reclamé su falta de afecto, el cual hasta el día de hoy, sigue siendo un auténtico misterio para mí. La mujer puede dar amor, pero obviamente no a mí.

Podría explicar mi homosexualismo desde la relación con mi madre, los psicólogos podrían suponer eso. Que el ambiente en el que crecí favoreció una confusión en algún punto de mi vida que me hizo desviar mis afectos a placeres poco ortodoxos. Después de todo, las familias rotas son la fuente de ingresos de muchos terapeutas y guías espirituales. Yo pienso que no, porque no soy hija única y sin embargo mis hermanos son heterosexuales. Así que bueno, dejemos ese punto aparte y vayamos a lo que nos compete. Saeko tenía una debilidad, era demasiado buena para el mundo pero demasiado cabrona en su verdadero yo. Yo era una niña rebelde y algo traviesa, ella estaba amargada por su situación económica después del divorcio; fue fácil desquitarse con alguien que no se defendía. A su vez siempre traté de complacerla fue así que tuve una relación heterosexual que obviamente no funcionó. Fue tan mala que casi me muero. Pero volvamos a Saeko, para que puedan entender un poco del por qué de las mujeres que abusan de otras mujeres. Tengo una hermana mayor, que gozó de la impunidad de ser la primogénita, si hacía algo incorrecto, moralmente hablando, lo más que pasaba era que le dejaban de hablar una temporada pero hasta eso no era malo, no la sacaron de la casa, no le negaron la comida. Sólo era una inquilina que no pagaba renta, con sus privilegios de siempre, cuarto para ella sola.

¡Ah! Mi madre y sus castigos a sus favoritos. El día que inundé la sala trapeó el piso conmigo, literalmente hablando, el día que uno de sus "amigos", se llevó sus llaves en medio de su borrachera, me reprendió a mí por haberlas perdido. Mamá me azotaba mucho, aprendí a soportar el dolor físico y a reírme de sus insultos, aprendí también que decir lo que uno piensa es malo, porque los demás, esperan que una actúe igual, a ser una criatura homogénea. No entendía por qué no podía ser igual a mis compañeras, simplemente me aburrían sus cosas, sus juegos, lo mismo mis compañeros. No jugaba con ellos no porque me sintiera superior, no lo hacía porque no me parecía divertido. Eso me causó mi primer bullying en la escuela primaria, siendo unas niñas mayores que yo las que me amedrentaron en los baños de la escuela. Desde entonces, aprendí a nunca más ir sola al baño y nunca más estar sola en ningún sitio. Aprendí también que si mis fuerzas no serían nunca como las de los demás, tendría que estar siempre a la sombra de alguien que pudiera defenderme. No todo ha sido malo, en esta vida, siempre hay alguien que te echa la mano, sólo hay que saberlo buscar.

El abuso escolar quedó solucionado, sólo quedaba el abuso en la casa, el cual nunca terminó. Cuando mi madre se dio cuenta que sus golpes no causaban gran estrago en mí, comenzó con los ataques psicológicos. Sus palabras fueron como espadas que atravesaron mi corazón interminables veces, ¿por qué? Me he preguntado hasta el cansancio, por qué simplemente no quedarse callada como yo he hecho otras veces para no herir más a la gente que quiero. No voy a negar que sus palabras hicieron que me convirtiera en una persona muy parecida a ella. En mis momentos más amargos, te escupiré a la cara todas tus debilidades, para que te retuerzas de dolor y me odies. Pero nunca lo haré a menos que no me sienta herida por ti, a diferencia de mi madre que se sentía herida por el mundo y se desquitaba sólo conmigo.

Pareciera que hablo de un ser malvado y despiadado, ¿no es así? Aún, a pesar de todo lo anterior y todo lo que no he dicho sobre mi madre, sigo pensando que es una persona justa, buena y cariñosa. Es una lástima que no me haya dado a mí, nada de eso. Me dio otras cosas, no puedo negarlo, nada me ha faltado, a nadie he necesitado; pero su presencia me asfixia y la distancia me cura. Tuvieron que pasar muchos años para darme cuenta que lo mejor que pude hacer a pesar de que también fue mal hecho, es salirme de su yugo. Como bien dije antes, tuve una relación heterosexual, pero no estaba satisfecha, no me gustaba lo que hacía, no me sentía tranquila y aunque puse de mi parte para que funcionara, al final no dio para más. Eso me hizo madurar aunque no lo parezca. Marcó un antes y un después, pues dejé de ser tan introvertida para convertirme en una persona más normal.

Comencé a escribir, algo que me ayudó muchísimo, pues en ese mundo podía ser la persona que quería ser. Tenía un amor ideal, lo tenía todo ahí... Todo excepto el amor de una mujer en la vida real. Estaba más sola que nunca, pero pensaba que algún día, el amor verdadero aparecería a mi puerta, tocaría, entraría y juntas, danzaríamos un vals interminable de felicidad... Qué ilusa era. El día que el amor tocó a mi puerta, dio paso a los ojos más hermosos y más mortíferos que haya visto en mi vida. El amor tocó, con la forma de Fujino Shizuru. La mujer más mentirosa de este planeta, más indecisa y lo que es peor, idiota, tan idiota era que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del daño que me hizo.

No sé si continuar esta historia contando mis peripecias con esa mujer o volverme al principio, donde te pondré más ejemplos. No me decido aún. Haré una pausa, respiraré profundo, que la noche es larga y los días más aún.

\- "Voy a pasar, unas tres veces más, así que lo que estás haciendo tendrás que suspenderlo". - Esa fue la voz de mi asistente, quien sabe que escribo y sabe más que no me gusta que me molesten cuando lo hago.

\- "Ya".

Nuestros escritorios están muy pegados, y ella es bajita y gordita, por lo que inevitablemente choca con mi lugar cada vez que se levanta. Hablando de mujeres, ella es una mujer que para muchos está loca, probablemente sea verdad, porque de todas las personas que he conocido en los últimos dos años, ella es la única que ha llamado mi atención y que me parece divertida, a su manera.

Lo cierto es que estoy muy lejos de casa, vivo en otra ciudad, me he mudado por muchas situaciones pasadas las cuales también marcaron la diferencia en mi vida. El día de hoy, Natsuki busca un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pasar inadvertida ante los ojos de la muchedumbre. Nada que un poco de anonimato no consiga. En esta ciudad es más notorio que soy una persona solitaria, pues al no tener familia a quien visitar permanezco horas y horas en el trabajo u horas y horas viendo el techo. No bebo, antes lo hacía pero llegué a un punto donde decidí que no estaba para desfiguros, no me convertiría en mi madre. No fumo, no consumo drogas que causen adicción, no tengo pasatiempos ni pertenezco a clubs de ningún tipo. Soy una persona aburrida por naturaleza, esa es la verdad. Me gusta leer, suelo dar paseos solitarios con mi mascota, me gusta ver los atardeceres y sueño el día en que pueda ver uno con alguien que los disfrute tanto como yo. Me gusta escuchar a la gente que tiene algo interesante que decir, detesto hablar del trabajo, porque el trabajo no es mi vida, es mi sustento. El que siempre habla de trabajo es Sakomizu.

Sakomizu es mi jefe en esta ciudad, es un hombre mayor, que ha recorrido todo el país, nació en una prefectura del centro pero no pertenece a ese lugar tampoco. Ha vivido más tiempo en la costa y considera ese sitio su hogar, aunque él también ha tenido que mudarse aquí, donde estamos, mientras que su familia vive en la ciudad vecina. Sakomizu está casado y creo que su exilio le ha servido para mejorar las cosas en su matrimonio, desde que trabajo para él, he percibido diferencias sutiles en su comportamiento. Ha dejado de beber tanto, está más pendiente de su teléfono y piensa volver a casa, más constantemente que yo. Él es un caballero, de los pocos hombres que conozco y que sin duda vale la pena tratar. A eso me refería con que hay que saber encontrar a la gente que te puede defender.

A mi jefe lo conocí en una situación incómoda, a él le dieron malas referencias mías y a mí me dieron malas referencias de él. Estábamos en la misma situación, cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntos. Yo tenía la fama de ser una borracha y él tenía la fama de ser una persona conflictiva. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se demostró que aunque yo sí bebía en aquel entonces, no era una persona irresponsable y que si él tenía un carácter horrible, eran raros sus exabruptos. Además siempre me invitaba a comer y eso lo compensaba todo.

Pero me he desviado del tema, hablábamos de mujeres y no de hombres. Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos siempre ha sido la astrología, me divierte mucho. Todo lo esotérico en general y confieso, que aunque no creo en enanitos verdes, me encantan las teorías de conspiración. Un día se me ocurrió sacar mi carta natal y ¡oh sorpresa! La carta decía que mi infelicidad estaría relacionada con las mujeres, palabras más, palabras menos. Recuerdo haber dicho, caramba, me gustan las mujeres, ¿qué clase de ironía es esta? Y sin embargo, la carta parece decir la verdad. Hasta el día de hoy, no he conocido una sola mujer que me haga feliz, sin haberme hecho derramar horas de lágrimas en habitaciones obscuras. Yo entiendo que no hay felicidad perfecta, pero, ¿en serio? ¿Era necesario tanto sufrimiento? ¿Qué mal karma estaré pagando, que no puedo encontrar una sola persona que me llene de alegría en vez de reveses? Pensarás que exagero, pero te contaré mis inicios.

En la universidad, con la llegada del internet, la tecnología, los softwares, la informática, todo ese avance que supuso el progreso; me llegó también el amor. Y claro, en piel de mujer. Un amor no correspondido, si bien debo aclarar, digo, por si no lo han notado toda esta historia va de la mano con el desamor. Ella era una joven un tanto mayor que yo, estaba en mi grupo, lo cual me daba la ventaja de poder contar con su grácil presencia todos los días. Se dio cuenta que a mí me gustaba, eso fue lo peor, porque abusaba de ello. Me hacía bromas para avergonzarme y como he explicado, antes era más tímida, actualmente no me dejaría como en aquel entonces. Era joven y muy ingenua. Creo que ese siempre ha sido mi lado flaco, soy totalmente ignorante a la maldad en las personas.

La joven, se la pasó en ese juego de estira y afloja durante largos cinco años, ¿en qué terminó la cosa? Se comprometió en nuestro último año de universidad, posteriormente se casó y se fue a vivir a otra ciudad. No me invitó a su boda, cabe aclarar, digo, al menos tuvo la decencia de no seguirme jodiendo la vida hasta ese punto. Para cuando ella se casó, creo que yo pesaba unos 36 kilogramos y no estoy bromeando. Mis amigos me preguntaron que por qué no fui a la boda, hubiera evitado ese error, yo simplemente respondí, "no me invitó". No lloré por esa pérdida, porque tampoco ella me dio algo que me hiciera guardar alguna esperanza, yo entendí muy bien mi situación en esa relación, la acepté y la dejé ser feliz. Saeko respiró profundamente la noche que ella salió de mi vida...

Como bien has notado, la vida se me fue de las manos, pasé mis mejores años sin conocer el amor, pero aún no me rendía del todo, aún pensaba que podía ser alguien en esta vida y tener esa familia y ese amor que tanto anhelaba. Pero esta historia aún no acaba, todavía me falta un evento de abuso más. En la víspera de la navidad, en mi último y fatídico año de universidad, a mamá se le ocurrió beber de más. Tenía el corazón roto, y ya sabemos cómo repara ella su corazón roto. Entre su mente enfermiza, sus celos y su locura, se le ocurrió pensar que entre mi padrastro y yo había algo, así que como su relación había terminado muy mal; cuando hice un comentario delante de ella a la mitad de su tertulia etílica; se me fue encima como una gata salvaje. Me arañó, me mordió, me golpeó y fue un acto tan dramático y tan vergonzoso; que al día siguiente, por vez primera y única en su vida, me tuvo que pedir perdón.

Si bien la perdoné, mi corazón estaba más que roto. Por un lado, la mujer que me gustaba y en la que veía una amiga incondicional y blanco de mis afecciones más románticos, se había comprometido. Por el otro, mi mejor amiga, la única que tenía y que había estado en todos mis fracasos y en todos mis sinsabores, me había agredido física y emocionalmente, por nada. Ese fue el punto exacto, donde mastericé la técnica del corazón de hielo.

Pedí auxilio, recuerdo que fui a un retiro espiritual para sanarme, al final del retiro los padres de todos los jóvenes acudían a visitarlos y los llenaban de cariño, para decirles que todo estará bien. En mi retiro no apareció mi madre, sino mi padrastro, porque nunca pudieron localizar a Saeko ya que no contestó el teléfono, o eso me dijeron. El punto es, que ese momento especial, pasó a nada para mí. A los pocos días le dije a mi padrastro que ya no podría seguir trabajando para él, que buscaría mi camino por otra parte. Volví a quedarme sola y Saeko, volvió a respirar profundo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Las mujeres que no amaban a las mujeres**_

 **Capítulo 2.**

 _"Pero los días hacen semanas, las semanas meses y los meses años; así que todo pasa, los años pasan y uno en vez de hacerse más inteligente se hace más pendejo..."_

Cansada de llevar una vida miserable o así lo sentí, decidí hacer un cambio radical en mi vida, estudiar otra licenciatura. ¿Por qué? Quería hacer algo totalmente distinto, algo que me gustara y que pudiera servirme a futuro en caso de que la carrera que estudié no me sirva de mucho. Pero también quería conocer gente y mi círculo social era y es aún, muy pequeño para eso. Definirme como antisocial sería incorrecto, soy más bien, asocial. Así fue como empecé otra vez.

No te gustará lo que leerás, porque seguramente esperas leer una historia de amor o de desamor entre dos mujeres y sí, estás en lo correcto, sólo que tendrás que esperar para ello. Como ya he dicho antes, esta es mi historia y como precisamente no me he caracterizado por ser precisamente muy constante, verás todo tipo de locuras. Como ser heterosexual, por ejemplo. Que más bien pienso que no lo fui, sólo lo intenté, bastante mal por cierto. Bueno, todos cometemos errores pero yo me caracterizo por hacer las cosas a lo tremendo, es decir, a cagarla horriblemente. Recuerdo que llegaba temprano a la universidad, salía de un trabajo de medio tiempo que si bien no me aportaba mucho económicamente hablando, me hacía sentir útil, pues ejercía lo que estudié sin matarme en el proceso, algo que hasta ahora, odio profundamente.

El hombre en cuestión era sólo un año mayor que yo, de mirada cínica, actitud de yo lo puedo todo y bastante muy alto. Todo lo anterior, salvo su estatura, eran una fachada, en realidad el tipo era un fracasado y no me da pena admitirlo, pues yo no soy él. Le intenté de todo, en esa ocasión, pero simplemente él no dio bolo así que después de un largo periodo o al menos para una persona que no había salido seriamente con nadie antes, casi 12 meses eran demasiado. Fueron demasiado, terminé con él antes de que todo empeorara y sólo describiré nuestro último encuentro porque fue algo dramático. Me invitó a comer aunque en el fondo él ya sabía que terminaríamos... Ah, pero ahora que recuerdo me estoy evitando un episodio de los que quizá prefieras leer, sí, uno lésbico. Las experiencias con mujeres han sido tan malas que casi las borro ya por default en mi cabeza.

Regresemos en el tiempo, cuando él y yo teníamos quizá un par de meses saliendo y yo había cambiado de trabajo. Aunque él intentó conseguirme un trabajo simplemente no se dio, de ahí debí suponer que era un idiota total. Entonces un día un anuncio en el periódico sobre una vacante y bueno, me quedé con el trabajo. Estaba en entrenamiento cuando ella apareció... Vaya, a pesar de que era bastante consciente de mi inclinación homosexual, para esas digo, ya sabía para dónde mascaba la iguana. Aún así, me negaba a demostrarlo, si bien una mujer más experimentada como la que conocí, sabía todavía más que yo, de que lado mascaba el lagarto. Un día apareció en el mostrador, pidió información y a alguien se le ocurrió que yo podría orientarle más. O tal vez la memoria me falla y es que ya nos habíamos visto y ella se acercó deliberadamente a mí a preguntar. Saber, casi olvido a esa mujer...

¿Cómo la llamaremos? Llamémosle Alyssa, 10 años mayor que yo, la mujer rondaba ya sus treinta y pico años, pero no se confundan, era guapísima. No era una miss universo, no tendría el cuerpo de la mujer maravilla, ni siquiera su edad, pero para mí, así como era, era bella. Castaña, con unos ojos azules cual zafiro brillante, blanca, madura, su voz era grave pero no de vieja, sólo era un tono más grave. Sus manos siempre me llamaron la atención, probablemente era porque me sentía tan intimadada que terminaba bajando la mirada e irremediablemente le veía sus dedos, sus uñas, sus pulseras que usaba muchas. Ella apretaba los puños constantemente, ahora me doy cuenta que probablemente era porque también yo le ponía nerviosa. Sí, Natsuki tenía 24 años, estaba en la flor de su juventud y en su pico máximo de pendejez. Una virgen de 24 años. Omaiga...

Alyssa por otro lado era una mujer independiente, segura de sí misma, la única hija y heredera de una familia de apellido de abolengo y tacaña hasta el tuétano. Regateaba por todo esa mujer, que bárbaro, a todo le buscaba descuento y bueno, yo sólo quería seguirla viendo, si me lo hubiera pedido le hubiese dado las nalgas. Pero no, ya quedamos en que caigo muy fácil con ese tipo de personas que parecen lo que no son, y sí, Alyssa, con toda su experiencia en la materia, con toda su edad, todo su dinero, era una maricona. Leíste bien, maricona. Pinche vieja pendeja. Pero le quito romanticismo a todo, ¿no? Bueno, continuemos con la historia como la recuerdo.

Alyssa parecía estar sola todo el tiempo, trabajaba todo el día, nos veíamos diario o casi diario, llegó un punto donde le veía más a ella que a él. Poco a poco, fue consiguiendo su lugar en este corazoncito de hielo...

- _"Viene por mí"._

 _\- "¿Disculpa?" -_ Ese fue Tate, mi compañero de trabajo, quien pensaba que, con sus 20 años podía comerse al mundo y el mundo se dejaría devorar por él.

 _\- "Tengo a esa mujer donde quiero, mírala, todos los días viene a verme sin fallar"._

 _\- "¿En serio?" -_ Sí, ya sabiendo yo de qué lado masca la iguana, lo único que podía hacer era darle la razón a mi amigo para que no se sienta mal, después de todo, ¿qué podría decirle? No Tate, esa mujer es lesbiana y viene a ver este cuerpecito lindo que tampoco te vas a comer. Pendejo. _-"¿En qué te basas para ello?" -_ dije para intentar hacerle ver su error, sin que se de cuenta o tan sólo reírme un rato, que estaba muy aburrida ese día.

 _\- "La manera en la que me mira, me presta atención cuando le explico, pasa horas aquí y se ve que es una mujer muy ocupada..." -_ eso sí, es una mujer ocupada. _\- "¿Tú que crees?"._

 _\- "¿La verdad?"._

 _\- "Sí". -_ Viene a por mí.

 _\- "Deja de soñar despierto, mejor anda a ver si ya puso la marrana"._

Para ser honestos no recuerdo si fui yo quien le abrió los ojos al muchacho o él mismo un día vio algo que yo no; pero un día Tate descubrió que Alyssa en realidad venía por mis carnes y también se dio cuenta que a mí no me era para nada indiferente la mujer. Pero olvidémonos de Tate, que es un personaje recurrente en mi vida pero no importante. Volvamos a ella y sus hermosos ojos, a ella y sus pláticas de horas, nuestras citas nocturnas en la puerta del trabajo. Si me tenía donde quería, ¿por qué nunca hizo nada para cambiar nuestra situación? Incluso ahora, ya más vieja, me pregunto, qué mierda le pasó por la cabeza, aunque me temo que sí lo sé, pues un día llegó y me dijo lo siguiente.

- _"Saldré de viaje"._

 _\- "Oh, se va de vacaciones". -_ Siempre he sido muy formal con mis afectos y ella era para mí intocable. _\- "¿Cuánto tiempo?"_

 _\- "Una semana, ¿puedo encargarte a mi hija?" -_ Su mascota.

 _\- "Claro, nosotros nos ocuparemos, pierda cuidado"._

En ese momento no entendí por qué se iba, incluso un día su mamá fue a asegurarse que su nieta estuviera en buenas manos. Recuerdo que, se sentó en el jardín en una silla que Tate le preparó para que mirara corretear a la cachorra, mientras yo me senté al piso para mirar junto con ella los juegos de la pequeña perrita. Mientras tanto, observaba de reojo a la madre de la mujer que hacía latir mi corazón fuertemente en cuanto divisaba su silueta a la puerta del negocio. La madre de Alyssa era obviamente una mujer mayor, muy mayor, con unos ojos claros pero no tan bellos como los de su hija; sus voces eran muy similares si bien Alyssa, acostumbrada a mandar y ser hija de papi, tenía un tono más severo. La mujer estuvo callada mucho tiempo y de la nada, comentó.

 _\- "Alyssa ha sufrido mucho, se merece esto"._

Siendo idiota como era no entendí lo que me estaba diciendo, yo pensé que decía que merecía las vacaciones, pues trabajaba mucho. Se había ido a una playa que fue muy popular en los setenta en el país, algo lejos de casa si me lo preguntan, pero no se me hizo raro en su momento. Simplemente pensé, se fue como se van todos y volverá. Craso error.

Pasada la semana, tal y como Alyssa prometiera, regresó. La vi desde la puerta, le vi caminar y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. Ya quedamos que para ese punto, yo era consciente de que ella provocaba en mí algo que nadie había podido antes. Esa excitación, ese corazón palpitante en mi pecho, esa respiración entrecortada; muchísimas reacciones de tipo nervioso que ningún libro podría describir si bien pueden explicar el por qué de todas ellas. Alyssa... Tal vez no caminaba como modelo pero para mí, su figura después de mucho tiempo, lo era todo. Alyssa avanzó hacia mí, sonriente, feliz, me abrazó y me apretó con fuerza; yo no sabía que la causa de su sonrisa no era yo, pero quise pensar que sí.

Estaba tan emocionada que no me di cuenta de lo que me estaba diciendo, culpo a mi inexperiencia, a mi ingenuidad, pero también estaba demasiado ansiosa como para pensar cabalmente. Alyssa se sentó en el piso de la tienda y para no estar a un nivel más alto que ella, pues yo me encontraba recargada en una mesa, me senté al suelo con ella. Recuerdo que ese simple acto, provocó en su bello rostro la más hermosa de las sonrisas, para mí hubiese sido imperdonable estar en pie si ella estaba en el piso. Alyssa me relató sus peripecias sin dar grandes detalles, pero, ¿a mí que más me importaba eso? Estaba feliz me dijo que le fue tan bien que pensaba incluso irse a vivir a ese sitio, que abriría una sucursal ahí, que ese sitio era maravilloso y no sé que tantas chorradas más. Fruncí el ceño y le pregunté si no era demasiado arriesgado hacer eso. ¿No era notorio ya? Ella ponía veranos a mis inviernos, me calentaba cuando sentía frío, pude ver muchas veces cómo se debatió en no abrazarme cuando me veía tiritando de frío. Por eso, cuando ese día me abrazó, después de una larga espera, sentí algo muy especial dentro de mí.

Hagamos un paréntesis en este punto y volvamos a mi vida heterosexual, la cual era bastante mala, como ya he dicho antes. Volvamos al punto exacto donde Alyssa me conquistó y él me perdió. Fue en mi cumpleaños número 25, cuando ella me llevó comida al negocio, porque simplemente se acordó sin que tuviera yo que andarle diciendo todos los días la fecha exacta de mi nacimiento. Para mí ese simple gesto fue un gran detalle de su parte, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi novio, quien ni se acordó y casualmente, no se apareció tampoco. Te preguntarás por qué si íbamos tan bien en la historia, por qué empañarla en recordar que tenía una relación heterosexual en este punto clímax de mi relato. Te responderé por qué, querido lector. Porque soy una imbécil, que si fuera como todos los demás, le habría puesto el cuerno al muy idiota y ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, porque se sentía tan seguro de que nadie podría tocarme que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia ya en visitarme como al principio.

Pero yo no era así, yo aún tenía un compromiso de palabra con él y es por eso que después de mi cumpleaños lo cité en un restaurante para terminar nuestra relación. Él no lo tomó bien, no lo aceptó, yo le dije que para mí él ni siquiera figuraba en mi vida y que necesitaba de alguien que al menos tuviera la decencia de recordar los días importantes. Arranqué el motor del auto, se abalanzó como un loco sobre él para evitar mi partida, fue algo horrendo, de novela, como todo lo que me rodea. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, yo estaba enamorada de una mujer y nadie podía evitarlo ya. Pero no por estar libre le iba a decir Alyssa, _"'tonces qué, en tu casa o en la mía"_. ¡Eso jamás!

Regresemos ahora sí, al punto donde estaba, donde ella me decía que estaba alguien pero yo no le entendí, esa es la verdad. Yo no entendí qué fue lo que cambió. Hasta que un día mi rival se apareció. Entraron las dos al negocio, correteando como su mascota lo hacía en ese mismo jardín, nunca había visto a Alyssa tan guapa como esa noche, se había arreglado para ella. Demonios... No era bonita, pero tampoco era fea, era de su edad al menos y se notaba que tenía una gran influencia sobre Alyssa. Debí haberme puesto feliz, pero no, estaba molesta e incómoda, de no ser por Tate, no sé que hubiera pasado conmigo ese día.

Recuerdo que esa noche no dormí, en mi mente se proyectaba la escena de ellas dos juntas, una y otra vez. Estaba triste, pero ya lo sabía, desde el inicio supuse que esa mujer tampoco era para mí. Mi corazón estaba roto, esa vez sí lo sentí así, a pesar de que desde el inicio me había propuesto a no intervenir en nuestra relación de amistad, a pesar de que había decidido que si pasaba algo tendría que ser ella quien lo iniciara; a pesar de todo eso, me sentía triste. No podría soportar seguir yendo al trabajo y ya no ver a Alyssa, sino, Alyssa y "ella". Eso era demasiado masoquismo y yo no era una suicida ni una demente.

Para ese entonces todo iba mal, mi jefe la había agarrado contra mí meses antes, quería despedirme pero era yo demasiado astuta. Quizá ya no era la misma mujer que entró a trabajar para él. En cuestión de un año, había dominado la técnica de escuchar reprimendas sin demostrar emoción alguna, cuando así lo ameritaba la ocasión. Él, mi jefe, nunca supo si yo le insultaba o tan siquiera le oía; pero un día por teléfono reventó en berrinche ante mi incapacidad laboral. No estallé, mi voz no tenía emoción alguna, le tomé la palabra y le dije, correcto, el 31 de diciembre será mi último día, así que espero mi aguinaldo, mi liquidación correspondiente y no tendrá queja mía si piensa que le demandaré por algo. Simplemente me iré. Para él fue música para sus oídos, pues finalmente ese era su objetivo, aunque sé que en el fondo se quedó con las ganas de verme estallar como esperaba.

Una noche, Alyssa acudió como de costumbre a la salida del trabajo, entonces le dije que quería hablar con ella de algo importante a solas. Se puso nerviosa, esta vez no lo disimuló como antes lo hacía, quizá era porque yo estaba muy segura de lo que quería y cuando quiero algo, lo tomo sí o sí. Ella debe haber pensado que después de un año o casi un año, me le declararía, lo sé por su nerviosismo que fue extremo. Ahora era ella quien bajaba la miraba, quien apretaba sus puños buscando un punto qué mirar, no podía ni quería verme, estaba a la expectativa. Recuerdo que para mis adentros sonreí y pensé, _"no te daré el gusto, por cabrona"._

- _"Me voy"._

 _\- "¿Cómo?"_

 _\- "He pedido mi renuncia, me iré de viaje en Enero, así que mi último día será el 31 de diciembre"_

 _\- "¿Ha pasado algo malo?" -_ Sí y tú lo sabes, pero nunca lo voy a aceptar delante tuyo.

 _\- "No, sólo ya no es mi lugar estar aquí"._

 _\- "Ya, pero todavía falta, ¿no es así?" -_ Dijo con una media sonrisa, tratando de ser optimista.

 _\- "Claro"._

En el transcurso de los días, Tate me dijo que un día Alyssa lo había entrevistado, le preguntó si sabía por qué me iba así tan repentinamente. Él dijo que tenía problemas con el jefe, pero creo que en el fondo, él también sabía el motivo, pero obviamente no le dijo nada a ella. Tate me abrazó el día que Alyssa entró con su novia, decía él, "ella te quiere a ti, sólo está encandilada, verás que se le pasa". Pero no se le pasó y seguía yendo con ella, al grado de que Tate deliberadamente le daba celos a Alyssa al cortejar galantemente a mi rival. Sólo para molestar y para hacerme reír también, que era una tortura verlas entrar juntas y felices, día tras día. Mi rival se fue pero su amor prosperó, ya sabía yo en dónde iba a quedar en esta relación y no aguantaría otros cinco años así.

Llegó el día en que me despedí de Alyssa, fue en la mañana, la acompañé hasta su automóvil como siempre hacíamos, como era nuestra rutina antes de que tuviera pareja. Se veía optimista, tan así, que se atrevió a abrazarme de nuevo, pero esta muestra de afecto, este abrazo, fue distinto al anterior, fue más prolongado. Recuerdo claramente ese momento. Puedo recordar el olor de su perfume, Alyssa era más alta que yo, mi rostro quedaba exacto entre sus pechos, yo me así de su cintura mientras que ella me apretaba con firmeza, nuestro momento de afecto duró para los ojos de los curiosos, un poco más de lo permitido. Pero aún así, nadie podría pensar que era algo más que el abrazo de despedida de dos buenas amigas. Estoy segura que si el idiota de Tate no se hubiera aparecido regando las plantitas, como dijo que estaba haciendo, quizá...

Pero no pasó más, arrancó el motor de manera apresurada y nerviosa, y entonces entendí, entonces supe lo que es correr tras de alguien que no volverá a estar en tu vida. Sólo la vi irse. Si tan sólo supieras, cuánto te quería, mujer.

 _\- "Yo, sí te quería"._


End file.
